Satoru Wakabayashi
Satoru Wakabayashi (若林　さとる) is a supporting character in Liar Liar and mentioned in Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire. In the Liar Liar 2 Demo, he possesses Yukari to create Yukabayashi. He is depicted as a young boy with pale skin, white short hair, and gray eyes. Appearance Satoru is depicted as a young boy with pale skin, white short hair, gray eyes, and a mole on his lower left side of his lips. He wears the typical Japanese school uniform, but pink, and has the top unbuttoned. Personality Satoru is very full of himself, and the star actor in the theater club. He's dramatic and loves attention, and claims he's great at singing and dancing in Blood Idol Wakabayashi. He loves compliments and thinks he's cute and has boyish charm. At the same time, Satoru also has stalker-ish tendencies, as he stalks Miho, and isn't afraid to kill people to get to her. fuck story and he eats Miho's ass There is no knowledge of Satoru before the events of Liar Liar. He does, however, stalk Miho and takes pictures of her and leaves gifts and notes in her locker, even following her home and calling her 16 times a day. He attended Korosu Hito Middle School. Relationships Miho Sonoda - Satoru stalks Miho, leaving gifts, notes, and keeps photos of her in his locker. In the "Blood Fever Nightmare" ending, he killed Yukari because she stood in the way of their relationship. Miho, however, thinks Satoru is a creep and doesn't return his affections. Yukari Minamida - In Liar Liar, Yukari is just an obstacle to Satoru and his relationship with Miho. In the Liar Liar 2 Demo, he possesses Yukari, cutting their hair, and reveals that he wants to become an idol. In the "Don't Look For Him/Her" endings, Yukabayashi is shown to still be looking for Minami, Akira, and Tohru. Tohru Kunikuda - In the Liar Liar 2 Demo, Satoru mistakes Tohru as having a crush on him. In the "Ticket to Stardom!" ending, Tohru helps Satoru reach stardom in exchange for helping Minami, but are only able to focus on Satoru becoming a star. Akira Tobitaka - In ''Blood Idol Wakabayashi ''they have a slow burn romance, and eventually become boyfriends and leads to a happy marriage between the two Trivia * His favorite school subject is Math. * His blood type is AB positive. * His favorite Danganronpa character is Pregame Shuichi. * His favorite idol is Hatsune Miku. * His instagram is @irlsatoruwakabayashi * Wakabayashi stop editing the wiki to match your own traits - Akira * anyone in this thread smoke weed - Koshi * Koshi, I hate you. Also, we need more call cards for Cards Against Humanity, so please talk to Nao and I about some cards. You have no other option. :) - A * suddenly i am illiterate - K * We are on call, Koshi. - A * not for long we arent - K * We both know that you can't run from me for long :) - A * bold of you to assume that'll stop me from trying! - K * I wouldn't stop you; half of the fun is in the chase, I suppose. It would be boring if you didn't fight back.- A * I will destroy both of you, somehow -Nao Category:Characters